To compare the outcomes and the process of "psychotherapy" for two groups of patients--one group treated by highly experienced professional psychotherapists; the other group seen by alternate or non-professional therapists (college professors selected for their interpersonal skills). Additionally, outcomes for the treated patients will be compared with data collected from each of two control groups--"silent controls" or individuals who show evidence of social and emotional difficulties similar to the treated patients, but who, nonetheless do not refer themselves for treatment and "minimal treatment controls"--patients assigned to a three-month waiting list. All patients are male college students aged 18-25 manifesting problems with depression, anxiety, and social isolation.